1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computing apparatus and a method for providing a user application executed in a media playback apparatus and, more particularly, to a computing apparatus and a method provided in a media playback apparatus to test a user application executed in the media playback apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Blu-ray disk (hereinafter referred to as “BD”) provides various user applications executed in a Blu-ray disk player (hereinafter referred to as “BDP”) as well as HD images through the BDP.
A user can be provided with a service by selecting a desired user application from various user applications stored in a BD and executing the selected user application. For example, when the user selects and executes a VOD application, a BDP provides a video selected by the user in real time by accessing a VOD server.
User applications executed in the BDP are generated by compiling a source code written in JAVA.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional user application development environment.
Referring to FIG. 1, a user generates a user application using application development software installed in a computing apparatus 10 such as a PC. Specifically, the user creates a source code using the application development software and generates the user application by compiling the source code using a compiler included in the application development software.
To test and debug the generated user application, the user stores the user application in a storage device 20 such as a BD. The user inserts the storage device 20 into a media playback apparatus 30 to execute the user application stored in the storage device 20.
The media playback apparatus 30 outputs a debugging message, a log message, etc., which are generated according to the user application, through a display device 40.
The user corrects and compiles the source code with reference to the debugging message and log message and repeats the above-mentioned procedure.
In the conventional user application development environment, it is necessary to store a corrected user application in the storage device 20 and test and debug the corrected user application whenever the source code is corrected.
Particularly, in order to test a user application executed in a media playback apparatus using a disk storage device such as BD, the disk storage device needs to include a recording device capable of recording the user application. This requires additional cost for constructing the application development environment. Furthermore, even when the disk storage device includes the recording device, the user has to repeat the operation of inserting the disk storage device in which the user application is stored into the media playback apparatus and testing and debugging the user application whenever the user application is corrected.
Moreover, the user needs to check a debugging message and a log message generated during the test and debugging operation through the display device. Accordingly, when a plurality of debugging messages and log messages are generated, some of the messages may not be checked, and the plurality of debugging messages and log messages cannot be stored.
To solve this problem, there has been proposed a method of installing media playback apparatus simulation software in a computing apparatus to test and debug a user application.
However, because the simulation software cannot construct the completely same test environment as that implemented by the physical media playback apparatus, an error is frequently generated when a user application is executed in the physical media playback apparatus even if the user application is executed without generating an error in a test environment using the simulation software.